


Clueless

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Clueless

“How the fuck is he so clueless?” Morgan asked Garcia. The two were watching intently as Y/N (subtly to her, but so subtly to everyone else) grinded against Spencer on the dance floor. It wasn’t like either of them to dance, but Spencer was tipsy and Y/N was pretty wasted. “He’s a genius. He has 187 IQ. And she’s also a genius. Upwards of 170. How the hell do they not see that the other one is ridiculously into them?” It really was astounding. They’d been working together for three years now and yet neither of them seemed to understand that the other one had it bad for them. 

Garcia didn’t get it either. Or how either of them could miss the not-so-subtle ways she had been trying to get them together. “I mean, I’ve even gone so far as to send flowers to Y/N from him and yet they still don’t get it. For geniuses, they can be pretty stupid.”

Spencer had just gone up to the bar for another drink and Y/N followed him, resting her arm on his back. “Spence,” she whined. “Come dance with me. Why won’t you dance with me?”

“I look like an idiot when I dance, Y/N,” he said, his eyes widening as he realized how slurred his speech already was. Maybe he shouldn’t be getting another drink, but it was already here in front of him, so whatever. “Why would you want to dance with me anyway?”

“Because you’re my best friend, Spence,” she said, pulling on his sweater vest and back towards the dance floor. “And I’m drunk. And you’re cute. So the question really is, why wouldn’t I want to dance with you?” She grabbed his drink out of his hand and placed it on the table before reluctantly pulling him back to the dance floor. 

“She finally admitted he was cute,” Garcia said, her mouth agape as they headed back to the dance floor. “Apparently, you just need to get her stone-cold wasted for her to admit anything to him.” She and Morgan were still staring. All they needed was popcorn and it would’ve been the best movie either of them had seen in a long time. 

For nearly another hour, Y/N danced against Spencer. He barely moved, but that wasn’t anything Y/N did, it was just that he had no idea how to dance, and from what Morgan could see, his brain was moving. The kid was trying to figure out whether her feelings for him were purely because she was drunk, or were because there was something there. 

All of a sudden, she went to go grab something and nearly fell on the floor, only being saved by Spencer reaching down and grabbing her arm before she hit the ground. “You okay?” he asked.

She grabbed her head. “A little woozy. I think I should go home. I’m not a good drunk.”

“Okay, I’m going to go with you,” he said. “I don’t want you walking home alone.”

She shook her head, insisting that he should stay. He seemed like he was having fun. “I’m not leaving you to walk home alone, Y/N, plus, I’m only having fun because you’re here.”

“Alright,” she sighed. “Let’s go.”

—–

About 30 minutes later, Spencer and Y/N teetered into her apartment. The alcohol had only seeped further into her system, but Spencer had started to sober up. “Sit,” he said, grabbing water and some headache medication for her. “Drink this.”

“Aw, you take such good care of me, Spence. What would I do without you?” She patted the couch next to her, inviting him to sit down beside her. After taking her medication and guzzling down nearly three-quarters of a glass of water, she leaned back and took his arm, placing it around her back and curling into him. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem,” he replied. He was trying to decipher her movements, but alcohol muddled his thoughts and undoubtedly her own emotions. There was no way that his best friend was into him - at least not in the same way that he liked her. “I wasn’t about to let you walk home alone. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself.”

She placed her hand on his chest. “Do you want to stay the night?” she asked. “I’d rather you not walk about to your apartment by yourself either.” He responded by leaning back and pulling a blanket up over both of them. There was a chance he’d regret staying over in the morning, when they were both sober, but for right now he’d take falling asleep next to her. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep. 

—–

“Hmm,” Y/N moaned as she realized where she was. God, her head was heavy. How the fuck had she even gotten home? “Oh, my head.” When she opened her eyes, she realized the material underneath her fingertips wasn’t from her couch. Spencer was underneath her. Oh god, had something happened? Last thing she wanted was for Spencer and her to have had sex while she was wasted. She liked him too much to make him feel like that was all he was worth.

Spencer opened his eyes. “Oh my head is killing me,” he groaned. 

“Spence,” she said, “Did we…?”

His heart sank. She sounded so afraid - like being with him was the worst thing that could’ve ever happened. “No, Y/N,” he replied sadly. “We didn’t. I just brought you home and we fell asleep here.” Apparently, she wasn’t into him at all, but he had to say something. It had been weighing on him for too long. “What if it had?”

Y/N collapsed back onto his chest, the heaviness in her head hurting too much to stay upright. “I wouldn’t have wanted anything to happen between us while we were drunk. You deserve more than that, Spence. You deserve to know that the person your with loves you and wants you when she’s stone-cold sober.”

Spencer could tell that she loved him, but he was still confused as to whether she loved him like he loved her. He’d wanted her from the moment they began working together. At first, he thought his feelings would go away, but they’d only gotten stronger. “I guess that’s true,” he said. “I don’t think I could regret anything with you though.”

She had started to stand up, hoping to get something to eat that would sop up the acid in her stomach, but she stopped in her tracks. “You wouldn’t regret sleeping with me? Spence…do you…do you like me?”

“Of c-course,” he said, glancing up at her with big, brown eyes. “I l-love you…I always have.”

It had never occurred to her that he was in love with her. Why wouldn’t he say anything? They told each other everything. “Spence, I love you too.” She sat back down on the couch and pulled his face to hers, grazing her lips against his before taking his mouth in a sweet and simple kiss. “I’ve wanted you forever. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I always assumed you wouldn’t want me,” he replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders as he gathered up the courage to look her in the eyes. “Plus, even if you did, I wasn’t sure about risking our friendship.”

Leaning back into him, she lowered them both back down to the couch. Food could wait. “I don’t think there’s anything that could put our relationship in jeopardy.” He reached up and cradled her head in his hand, before taking her lips in a searing kiss. “Nothing can come between us.”


End file.
